


Sunset

by StarryNighty



Series: Outsider [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Art by @call-me-kayyyyy Thank you hun! It’s wonderful!Summary: An evening with Sam and OkoyeWarnings: None! This is fluffy.A/N: Thank you @titty-teetee for beta’ing this, she kept me going for sure lol. I’m not great with fluff.I put this in the Outsider series, I think it's a great addition to it. However, Outsider is rated Explicit. Please use caution if you decide to read that story.
Relationships: Okoye/Sam Wilson
Series: Outsider [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514882
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Sunset

The day had sweltered down to a warm, humid evening. Thin clothes clung to the damp skin of their bodies. Near the lake small gusts of wind smelling like tall grass, costus and desert roses imparted coolness. Sam leaned back on his palms his fingers crinkled the soft blades of grass as he took in the woman beside him.

Fading golden rays warmed the smile growing in the corner of her lips. “Do you always stare?” asked Okoye.

“Only when there’s a view like this.” He said, with a smile stretched across his mouth.

“There is a beautiful sunset here,” she countered, ignoring his toothy grin.

“It’s not as much as you are.”

Okoye huffed, though the smile lingered upon her dewy face. She folded the skirt of her red dress over her knees and stared at the end of daylight.

Sam scooted his hip closer to Okoye’s. “’Come here,” he said wrapping his arm around her waist.

Wakanda was magic, Sam decided, not because of the technology or the oasis they cultivated. He had arrived on the tails of Steve and Bucky after escaping the custody of the U.S. government. At first he followed their lead, ate what they found, and never wondered too far from guest housing.

Until one day, he was going crazy cooped up in his room and ventured out on his own. He considered it the luckiest day of his life.

“I’m not ready to leave,” he said quietly.

“Why?” she asked coyly. “So you cannot miss your chance to spill coffee on me once more?” she laughed.

Sam chucked, he remembered her face that day. Her salty words with the face of an angel.

His amusement faded to a small smile as he spoke. “Well, you still took me up on that date didn’t you?”

Okoye nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. “Aye, only to shut you up!” she reprimanded on a laugh.

“You wanna shut me up now?” he asked, drawing her face to his.

Okoye turned her eyes to Sam. A couple of his fingers glided along the length of her jaw. Dark honey, she thought, his eyes were the color of her favorite treat with his touch just as sweet.

“Maybe…” she mumbled and pressed her lips upon Sam’s.

The air around them suddenly turned thick and hot as his hand wearily fell to her thigh. Sam’s large hand spread across the silky fabric. A wanting sigh buzzed through her with a suck of breath. Her lips tasted like sunshine, warm and eternal that he slid his tongue in against the rims. And when she moaned, deep and alluring, Sam kissed harder. He pulled her closer to him leaving her hands splayed across his chest and her mouth delicately receiving.

“I’m going to miss you,” he groaned pulling his lips from hers.

“You can always return,” she puffed out.

Sam stared at her. Pale starlight began to shroud her features. “I can?” he asked as she leaned back into him. “You’re falling hard for me aren’t you, General?”

He could hear the annoyance in her grumble as she laid small kisses under his chin.

“If only to shut you up,” she laughed and kissed him hard.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532269) by [Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy)




End file.
